Gundam Zero Hour-God and Gundams
by OZ-MSV03
Summary: God and Gundam, The last days for man on earth and in space have begun.


Untitled Document

All characters mesh and other From Gundam Wing & Endless Waltz (Except Kaine Regancy) is property of their Respected companies or distributors. With that said let's now begin a mix of gw and gx for the Final Hour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gundam Zero Hour: Episode 1, God & Gundams 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

{The Year, After Colony 215. Peace has reigned for more than a decade and a half. The End Waltz of war is about to begin once again. But this time Humanity as a whole will be the ultimate judge of it's own fate. (Most of the Gundam Pilots have settled into a semi-stable life with the exception Of pilot Heero Yui. He has not been since the end of A.C. 196 and many wonder if young Heero is alive or (they would rather not think about it). Experiments have conceived the birth of 2 new Gundams. Once known for a time as the "hell gundam" latter reveled as Gundam Virsago (OZ-MSV03), Piloted by former OZ Colonel, Kaine Regancy. A new zero system was also discovered known only as the zero three combat system. From this the birth of a "devil" gundam also came to pass. A gundam powered by the mind of a mad man in search of immortality and god-hood. Life will never be same for anyone for this is the zero hour.} 

Cycle One: Lady Regancy ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office had been clutter but Lady Une didn't seem to mind the clutter anymore. It reminded her of her sweet Kaine. A man whom was much on a path similar to the one she took after the death of Treize. Each for many years was alone in a big white world. She thought back to the time of the hell gundam incident. Kaine at that time had discover a new zero system and built a fantastic new gundam with the 03 system. Pirates were plaguing the L73 colony and he decided to make some good of the new gundam to help. Something he hadn't done during his time with OZ. After Kaine reveling himself and the Virsago, he joined Preventor and became an oddity of a solider. His skills in the gundam were the caliber of Heero Yui. Yet for as brave a pilot, had not the nerve to ask Lady Une to a date for some time. Finally, with the help Sally Po, Kaine finally asked Une out and it was magic ever since. Yet nothing could prepare anyone for the day Kaine popped the question. "It's been one hell of a roller coaster". Lady Regancy thought to herself as she cleaned her cluttered office. From there Wufei entered to speak of the latest rescues during the winter season. "Lady Regancy, I have no Idea why we spend so much of our valuable time with these, these, morons. I mean look at what we have to work with. These mobile suits are not the best in the world. I mean Talgese IV? Their pieces of junk"! Wufei said rather miffed. "Chang, There nothing we can do, You know why we have these suits. Gundams were outlawed back in A.C. 210 except for those built before that year." Regancy huffed. "Damn! Why the hall did we have to destroy our Gundams?" Wufei wined. "Anyway go home and enjoy your days off. I know Sally will be happy. So leave the rest of the paper work to me. It will kill time till Kaine and Milliardo are finished with Epyon." Regancy said. With that, Wufei left for home and Lady Regancy waited for her beloved Kaine. 

Cycle Two: Return Of Epyon -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ok Zechs, just a little tighter on the head Vulcan. I want Epyon to up to par with Virsago." Kaine said tiredly. "Kaine how's the new E-saber coming?" Zechs inquired. "We need to take out on a test run but I think that can wait till tomorrow. I know Noin and Une are waiting for us. So we shouldn't keep the lovely ladies waiting." Kaine said. "I guess not. Noin and I had some plans tonight and she's been working so hard. Though not as hard as my sister." Zechs said. "Zechs, No one in all of God's green earth and blackest space works as hard as Relina does. I just hope she can be happy for once." Kaine sighed. "Well Kaine time to go. I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully all will be done with the E-saber." Zechs said. "Boy won't Une be surprised when she what I have in store tonight." Kaine thought with an evil grin. 

Cycle three: The god of death -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hilde We're gonna be late for the show, and Trowa might be so forgiving this time out." Duo yelled. "Well, we wouldn't be so late if you hadn't hid my good ear rings." Hilde replied. " Well you found them so lets be off. And sorry for yelling babe." He said. "No harm, no foul. Let's just go see Trowa. He's been rather sad being all alone in the big top." Hilde replied. "Oh, I almost forgot, Quatre and Dorothy will be joining us. They haven't been out for a while. I think this would be a great time to enjoy themselves, don't you think?" Duo added. "Well I guess. Besides It would be nice to the gang again. I just wish we knew were Heero was." She sighed. (hugging her)"I know Hilde, but we all miss hi. Most of all Relina. She hasn't been happy ever since the press conference. All we do is pray that Heero is found soon in some way, shape or form." Duo said comfortingly. The circus is in town, but one person will not be there. Though all of the pilots have found love, they feel a little empty without their buddy, Heero. Relina Peacecraft sits alone wondering if the only person she ever loved will ever come back to her or if she will be alone forever. 

Cycle four: The sands of time -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Quatre, Hilde just called and they'll pick us up in about 15 minutes. You ready?" Dorothy asked. "Yeah love. It'll be great to see everyone again. I just hope that Trowa will like his surprise date for after the show." Quatre laughed. "You always set him up with the strangest women. Luckily I picked this one out so It will work!" Dorothy gleamed. "Either way he will enjoy his evening out with the "gang"." Quatre said. "Well I hope our will be more playful than Trowa's." She cued. Yet in the back of their minds they can't help but feel this night is tainted with out the presence of Heero and Relina. No one can help but feel sorrow for both. Heero is missing, and Relina is alone in her heart. Milliardo loathes Heero for this act but can do nothing, except be there for his younger sister. The circus is but minutes away, all will see the greatest acrobats and performers in the past few years. 

Cycle Five: God and gundam -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In space there is a darkness which looms over the L3 colony. A colony which was abandoned some time ago. The colony no was home to it's servants would call God. [Man is but sheep to the machine. Look at how they throw their faith blindly to a god whom never existed! They pray for salvation. I am that salvation. Soon earth shall feel my warm embrace and kneel to the perfect god. The only god.] These words uttered by a demonic yet angelic voice. Mobile suits gather around this massive colony in awe. Then 4 gundam step from the giant hand of the colony. [I have chosen the best 4 pilot to serve as my heralds. They shall be know only by the names of their Gundams. I give you, The Death Angel, The Siren, The Chimera, and The Balrog. They shall wipe clean then mistake of faith from the earth and her colonies. None shall sleep without knowing the face of the living god. Go my heralds and begin the end days. None shall stop you from your crusade. So let it be done.] The 4 heralds flew off to begin a unholy crusade for a god of metal and flesh. The zero begins… 

Cycle 666: Revelations 4:12 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments passed and Lady Regancy grew ancy but was patient. Kaine finally showed and with a big hug and kiss the Regancys Left to ready for the "surprise" It began to rain, Kaine and Une rushed to the car to get home in time to begin the preparations for the surprise. When they reach home Kaine got out and said "Wait here, I will get your surprise." Une waited for a few minutes with some degree of anticipation and childlike wonder. Kaine came out and told Une close her eyes. So she did and when she opened them there were 2 tickets to the circus. Une was overjoyed. "Kaine, I love you. How did you know I wanted to go to the circus?" Une said. "A little birdie told me." Kaine laughed. "Had to Quatre. Well let's go, I can't wait!" Une huffed. So with a kiss they both left to the circus. As it rained they passed a cemetery along they way. It looked Eire but not enough to really scare anyone. At one of the graves there was a young man in a long dark coat looking at a grave with a name of Lee. Lightning would shine the eyes of the young man for only a few brief moments. The young man decided to head off in the direction of the circus. It would seem the young man's identity would be reveled at the is gala event. As he walked, he whispered but two single words. "Mission Accepted." 

Cycle seven: The beginning of the end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The circus lights were bright and there were as many bright smiles from the people entering the huge 7-ring tent. Soon all the pilots and their families spotted each other and traded hugs and greeting. All went inside and were greeted by Trowa Barton near the main seating. All were happy as the clowns out to greet the audience with balloons and mischief. Though Kaine felt an odd air about the arena, like that of a vengeful ghost. He tried not to let on so he told Une that he was going to bathroom for a few minutes. When he left, he went outside for while and noticed a man in a long coat. The strange aura seemed to come from this dark person. So as he went to approach the man, the dark person fled for a few meters. Then seemed to disappear into the near by woods. There, Kaine heard the sound of metal banging. Then, a great light shun in a clearing not too far where Kaine had lost the man. Then a great force pushed him back a few inches. Kaine then looked up to see to a ghost or perhaps a shadow of guilt. The shadow was that of wing zero. "Oh my god! Heero is alive!" Kaine ran back to the circus grounds to tell everyone the ghastly news. 

Cycle 8: attack on Colony L7 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[This is colony L7, to Preventor, we need help. We are under fire from unknown Mobile Suits. Mobile suits resemble Gundams so use caution. I repeat, we are under fire unknown mobile suits, possible Gundams. Come as fa…][transmission has been severed]All that remained was static from the L7 colony. The Preventor agent feared what this might mean. The agent then got on the horn to Lady Une. His only thoughts while getting Lady Une on the video phone was "God help us all" 

Cycle Next Episode: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Has Heero really come and who is the mysterious person behind the L3 colony. Can Preventor save the L7 colony before it's too late. Next time on Gundam Zero Hour Episode 2: The perfect Solider. ________________________________________________________________________________ 

This is the 1st of a long master series of gundam fics. I hope this wets your appetite until the next episode. 

Till then, comments and reviews are welcome. 


End file.
